User talk:Jupiter5/1
--Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Lets Share Equal Power, Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon!]] 23:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat award Hey Jupiter, you get a Sk8rbluscat award! There you go, if you want anything else, just ask me, because I'm a Bureaucrat. was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Jupiter5! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a member in my shop! GO AND BUY THINGS!-- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 01:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Events Thxs Thxs! I really feel welcomed here! (P.S. For Haha's Mission 4, where it tells you to type in the location of the green puffle, where is that place? -FawfultheGreat REMINDER Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 AM EST), is that OK? old penguins are cool hey dude. want to meet up some time on CP cos i am an old penguin too! i am 1,246 days old or somethin like that. it was my sisters account but she got bored and gave it to me. yay! anyway want to go on CP sometime and meet up? my penguin name is coolgem50. Thehumondalek 10:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) reply to your reply yer, i hate middle school, it sucks :) i am in the UK now and it is 10:47 here, so maybe we could meet up later today for you and me, but i dont really mind :) lol i live in england near london, lol, im guessing you are american. am i right? lol. the UK is alright i guess... my sis want to live in america and whenever i mention america she goes CRAZY!! anyway if you want to meet up i can do it anytime in your time zone ( if you are american ). neither do i i agree with you on the justin bieber thing. thats the only reason my sister wants to live there! because of justin bieber! all of our family take the mik because he does sound like a girl. lol. is america that BORING? seriously? Thehumondalek 11:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :) true, if i went to america i would be excited. in the UK we have everything you have ( i think you get it earlier then us ), we have disney channel and all that stuff. :) i will be on mukluk all day, so message me if you want to meet up :) Hi! Hi there Jupiter! Well,congrats that you got up to 1,000 edits,I am close at 702 edits! This my 702nd edit,anyway. I just came to say hi,and bye! Gary the Gaget Dude STILL no title!?!? wow... ok cool i will message it on my page. :) oh by the way how do you save screen shots? i know how to take them i just dont know how to save them to this wiki and stuff... have fun at the parade! OMG really? wow are you ok? i can make next weekend :) you sent me the message AS i added you to my friends list on my user page... spooky... -thehumondalek ?!?! o good so you are ok. i will look up the band on youtube now! i have never heard of them before... but thats about to change! P.S: thanks for giving me the idea to put a tracker on the page! ok yeah i see why you like them. they are good. :) =Good job= Hello! I been looking at your post. they are very good! i just want to tell you to keep up the great work! :) Gary the Gaget Dude's sig test --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) hey dude! hey dude! remember me? still wanna meet up sometime? if you are awake now i can do it ( i dont know the time differences ). oh, can you check out my site plz? its http://coolgem50sclubpenguingang.blogspot.com see ya -coolgem50 19:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) OK hey, i only just got your message. i can go on right now if you can! -coolgem50 19:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ?? ok.i can do any time ( UK time ) from 4pm-10pm except on saturdays and sundays when i will be on 24/7! i can even do now if you want! -coolgem50 17:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ... i am there _coolgem50 17:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :| where are you? -coolgem50 17:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) k k i am on mukluk now if u can do it? -coolgem50 19:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) will we ever meet? lol lolz i only just got your message i think i fell asleep :s i think we need to plan a time. lolz if you are online now tell me if not then plan a time. :) -your buddy,coolgem50 14:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :D i am on walrus now at the lodge attic :D whats your penguin name? -your buddy,coolgem50 15:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry... sorry dude, i got bored of waiting in the lodge attic. i am still on walrus, so message me when you are actually on and i will meet you! -your buddy,coolgem50 15:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) hmm i have an idea! we could meet up in roughly half an hour ( 12pm PST ) on mukluk or walrus! you decide the server... -your buddy,coolgem50 18:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :| i am on walrus message me ASAP when u get to walrus. we may finally meet up lolz -your buddy, coolgem50 19:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) finally! woop! we finally did it! yay! lolz i have a question: how to you get pics on the blog? i have edited them in paint but when i try to upload them it says i am trying to upload a illigal type of file? what do i do? -your buddie,coolgem50 20:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hi bud, I just wanted to know one small thing... Would you happen to have a penguin called Jupiter5, have a red drilling helmet, met and be friends with a penguin named Esp773? (My penguin) I think I may have met you accidently on Club Penguin... Talk page be back k? P.S. (You were the one who said THERE IS NO BOSS!) right? Hey... Hi bud, I just wanted to know one small thing... Would you happen to have a penguin called Jupiter5, have a red drilling helmet, met and be friends with a penguin named Esp773? (My penguin) I think I may have met you accidently on Club Penguin... Talk page be back k? P.S. (You were the one who said THERE IS NO BOSS!) right? hey again! hey buddie! its me again! i attached an award! it is for being my buddie! -your buddie,coolgem50 18:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow... Wow, what are the chances of that! Hope we can talk again on CP soon k? Nicholas Panich 22:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC)FawfultheGreat Hey There! I just wanted to let you know the best friend award I made for you is all ready! Enjoy! (I think it is called a Weegee.) -Fawful the Great has FURY!!!! You made the part! You are the robber! Please contact Kewlmann22 if you have any qustions!! Kewlmann22 00:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Kewlman22 :::)))) All there! I got the two secret page awards safe and sound of yours! It is nice to have good friends like you and MegaBen141! -FawfultheGreat Yup Thats me all right! Remember how everyone had the whole WHO IS THE BOSS? fight? Hilarious. Anyway sure! You can be my buddy! Did you know FawfultheGreat is also my friend on CP? Life is fhunnie that way! long time no... i forgot what i was gonna say helloooo again buddy! i was just gonna ask, dont you think kewlmann22s film is pretty similar to mine? can you tell me what you think plz. my script is on my page, just look at my announcements. Also, i got a new sig! -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 08:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) B-day bash tommorow! Hi! Tommorow my penguin will be 1,300 days old, and to celebrate, i am having a kinda b-day bash! its on northen lights, 12pm PST on the iceburg! I hope you can make it! -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 12:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) And another thing... Also, you are our penguin of the week at www.coolgem50sclubpenguingang.blogpot.com -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 14:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) When? When will you finish the gold secret page? I completed every one of your other secret pages... Rock on freaky bro! 09:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Wow! I really like finding secret pages! I will delete the message so no one finds out k? The reason why Krazykiten hasnt been on is because he has been in the hospital... His mom was hit by a taxi. Feel bad for him. I help out with the messages. No prob! Wow! I really like finding secret pages! I will delete the message so no one finds out k? The reason why Krazykiten hasnt been on is because he has been in the hospital... His mom was hit by a taxi. Feel bad for him. I help out with the messages. INVITED!!! Congrats You Jupiter5 have been invited to a CP party on May 19th! It starts at around 6:00. Details are on my Userpage. Hope to see you there! Yes thank Jesus. Yes all that is wrong is a broken leg and sprained fingers. BShe should be there for about one more month. Krazykitten is staying at my house till then. Yes thank Jesus. Yes all that is wrong is a broken leg and sprained fingers. BShe should be there for about one more month. Krazykitten is staying at my house till then. thanks! thanks! i think you are the onnly friend i have on the wiki, because coolmann22CPworld ditched me soo... anyway, thanks again! =D -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 19:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Jupiter,it's a me,WEEGEE! JK,it's ur buddy,Gary the Gaget Dude! So,how goes it? (Please meet up on CP again with meh soon,Penguinnate2 is banned forever now). I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 19:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Make more! Dude, make more secret pages! Like an ruby, emerald and diamond secret pages!Rock on freaky bro! 16:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Jupiter! I have noticed you use Shout box often. If you could,use the wiki's IRC channel. It's a good way to get to know many users on the wiki more ofent,and to get to be better freinds with many users. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 22:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:... Oh,okay. When do you wanna meet up on CP? Tell me server/room if you want it today. Gary the Gaget Dude 22:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:.. That's great! Also,I'm gonna be a member soon! Woo hoo! I can't wait to see you on the top contributers list! I am Gary Numbah2. Gary the Gaget Dude 22:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Buddy! Hi! I have a small favor to ask you. I don't know how to upload templates to put them on my template page. If I see a template like one on you secret pages. How do I add it to my template page so I can display it proudly? Just a question thanks. Good job Wow, you know a lot from Harry Potter... I like the Buckbeak award comment you did: HELLO FREAKY THING IN THE PICTURE! Its funny. Harry Potter books rule! 18:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC)